


Found Connection [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Artist Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teacher Sam Wilson, Teacher Steve Rogers, War Veteran Sam Wilson, War Veteran Steve Rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve becomes a teacher after serving in the military.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Kudos: 13





	Found Connection [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Teacher AU” [B5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

* * *

After coming back from serving the military Steve sets his sights on becoming an art teacher. The military helped fund his education in teaching and arts. After graduating with distinction, Steve is hired by a public k-12 in Brooklyn. 

Things are alright. He loves the school and his students. But the transition from soldier to art teacher is hard, and none of the other faculty understand. It is hard to explain needing a few extra days off, having to duck out of events unexpectedly and suddenly. Hard to explain to them why he sometimes doesn't want to talk to anyone that day (and no, he is not angry at them or at someone else), or why he's jumpy and irritable. 

After three years a new science teacher transfers to the school from DC. Sam Wilson is handsome and charming. He finds himself feeling comfortable around the man and they become fast friends. 

On one of the schools long weekends he offers Sam to come over to his place for a few beers. Sam declines mentioning that he has work at the VA that day. Steve is happy to find out that Sam is a fellow military man. Sam says he had a feeling that Steve was a soldier due to his mannerisms and how he holds himself, but didn't want to say anything. Sam invites Steve to visit the VA. 

Steve starts volunteering at the VA with Sam after a month. He falls hard for Sam in the short time he has known him.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
